Mistletoe Wishes
by dakhurcentral
Summary: Kira and Bareil attend Sisko's Christmas party where they learn about a very human tradition


Disclaimer:   
Paramount is God, and I am but a small beetle unworthy to be squashed by them. All charcaters created by them are theirs, but this situation and the concepts herein are mine. And I promise to put their toys back nicely after I've finished playing with them.

Summary:   
Contrary to popular belief, Bareil *did* (or is that does?) posses a sense of humour and a wonderful personality. I've tried to bring this out in this story, and I hope I've succeeded. Anyway, this is what *might* have happened had Kira and Bareil attended one of Sisko's Christmas parties.

# Mistletoe Wishes

"Major, I don't think you understand." Sisko's smile was wide now, and he leaned back in his chair. "You are coming to the Christmas party, and no arguments will be accepted." He held his hand up to allay the Bajoran's comments. "And as this is an informal party, I expect you to have fun." He stood and motioned her towards the door. "Dismissed Major. I'll see you at the wardroom tomorrow night at nineteen hundred."

Kira spared the man a sharp nod as she turned and stomped her way from the room, mentally cursing the Human. She'd been looking forward to a quiet night alone in Ops, with just the stars and the wormhole for company, and now she had to attend yet another of these Terran parties, where you had to socialize with the people you'd just spent all day working with.

Heading to her quarters, she calmed down slightly. The party wouldn't actually go on that long, and she could probably slip away a few hours after she arrived. Then she could spend her evening reading, an activity she always had too little time for and which she enjoyed a great deal.

She was just about to enter her quarters when a small flashing light on her door panel claimed her attention. Kira wasn't paranoid about security, contrary to popular speculation, but she was extremely definite about what was, and wasn't, correct protocol for her few regular visitors. And entering her quarters without permission wasn't a privilege she'd given to any of her station-board friends.

"Computer, location of anyone within my quarters." Kira held her breath for the few microseconds it took the computer to reply.

"There is one humanoid in these quarters." The computer had barely finished speaking when the door opened, and a surprised Kira Nerys gazed into the eyes of an equally surprised Vedek Bareil Antos, chief advisor to Kai Winn and Kira's lover, although their times together were far to infrequent for both their liking.

"Bareil!" Kira grinned and hugged the man as they retreated back into her quarters. "What are you doing here, I thought you were on Bajor?"

Bareil smiled and wrapped his arms around the woman's face, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. "The Kai has gone on retreat, so I was able to get some time off to spend with you." A mischievous look spread across his face. "Unless you don't want me here of course."

"Oh, I think I can put up with you for a few days." Nerys nuzzled Bareil's neck as her hands unfastened his robe, letting it pool around his feet. "I'm off duty until tomorrow night. Why don't you refresh my memory about those relaxation techniques you taught me last time?"

* * *

"Ah, Nerys!" Sisko smiled broadly as Kira and Bareil arrived at the party. "Merry Christmas!" He nodded towards the Vedek. "I wasn't aware you would were aboard the station Vedek." Ben crooked an eyebrow upwards, and Kira had the good grace to blush.

"I arrived just as a few mintes ago, for an informal visit." Bareil smiled in return and nodded politely at the other Bajorans present. "Nerys very kindly invited me as her escort." His expression became one of worry. "That's not a problem is it?"

"Not at all." Sisko handed both the late arrivals a drink, still smiling happily. "Welcome to the party."

Continuing inside as they felt others arriving behind them, Kira and Bareil wandered around the room, sampling the various dishes before standing quietly in a corner, where Bareil was promptly engaged in discussion by Vedek Tolsa, the station's head monk. Kira continued to sip her drink and nibble on something called an 'Aussie Pizza', when Bashir's voice sounded beside her.

"Major! You look lovely tonight." Turning, she saw a smiling Julian Bashir wearing an extremely formfitting and svelte tuxedo.

Kira glanced at him slowly, nodding. "You don't look so bad yourself doctor." A mischievous thought crept into her mind. "Did you bring a date?"

Bashir sighed theatrically. "Unfortunately, no." Glancing up, the man stifled a smile and moved a little closer. "I never picked you as the kissing kind major, but if you will stand just there..."

Kira stepped back in alarm, just as Bareil returned to her side. "Standing here?" The Vedek glanced at the Human in confusion and glanced around, noticing that some attention was being paid to their trio. "What does where we stand have to do with anything?"

Dax came to the rescue. "What Julian means, is that you're standing under an Earth plant known as 'Mistletoe'. At Christmas, it's a common practice to place it in corners and above doorways, and when a couple stand under the mistletoe, they kiss." A gleam came into her eyes. "It's believe to bring good luck for the couple for the following year."

"I see." Bareil turned back to Bashir, who tried to look innocent. "Well, if this is a custom, then I am the last person to interfere." He motioned towards Kira, who was staring at him in astonishment.

Bashir considered his options for a long moment as the entire room held it's breath. Kira had shot Bareil a final confused look, warning of trouble later, then turned to Bashir with an expression of complete doom. Julian glanced at Dax, who was almost giggling with delight at his predicament, then stepped forward. Placing a hand gently under Kira's chin, he leaned over and, at the last moment, turned her head, to chastely kiss her cheek.

Laughter rang out as the doctor stepped away, blushing slightly, but he was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm. Looking up, he saw Bareil smiling disarmingly. "Doctor, if that is how human's kiss a beautiful woman..." His voice trailed off as his arm snaked around Kira's waist and drew her close. "That's not how you kiss a woman." Bareil turned to Kira and grinned. "This is how you kiss a woman."

* * *

Kira collapsed onto the lounge, giggling merrily. "Did you see his _face_?" She chortled at the memory of Bashir's stunned look when Bareil had offered him Kira to kiss. "It was priceless!"

Bareil laughed quietly and sat beside the woman. "It's not something I'll forget in a hurry." Grinning, he removed his cumbersome robes and draped them tidily over a chair. "I think it was Dax that was the funniest though. I've never seen anyone look so... _stunned_, in all my life!"

This set Kira off into fresh howls of laughter, which took several minutes to settle down. Eventually, with a smile on her face, Nerys lay her head on Antos' chest and sighed happily. "I had a wonderful evening tonight. I wasn't expecting to, but I did."

Antos' smiled and dropped a kiss onto her hair as he hugged her close. "I'm glad you enjoyed tonight, although..." He sighed loudly, and Kira raised her head, puzzled.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's just that the night's not over yet," He suddenly brought his hand out from a pocket of his robe and grinned hopefully. "And it seems a shame to let this go to waste."

As Kira once again dissolved into laughter, Bareil held his handful of mistletoe over them hopefully.

* * *

* * *

Written by: F. Carthew 12th November, 1998  
For: The FOVB Newsletter  
Published: FOVB Newsletter  
"Dakhur Central" -- The Internet's *only* Kira-based Fan Fiction Site.


End file.
